Baka
by Wai - Aki
Summary: It's a term of endearment. No, seriously, it is! Well, it is according to Ran... RanKen


Title: Baka

Genre: General/Romance

Pairing: RanKen

Warning: Shounen-ai. Short.

Teaser: It's a term of endearment. No, seriously, it is! Well, it is according to Ran... RanKen)

Disclaimer: The boys and the word "baka" do not belong to us...we wish we did...the boys that is, not "baka."

Baka.

Brown eyes looked up to his tormentor, scowling. He was already pissed off to the fact that he had already broken three pots since this morning. He really didn't want Ran to be on his case too. But nevertheless, he was.

Omi was keeping a tally—per Ken's request—of how many times Ran had called Ken with that word. The current tally? A whopping 17. Yes, Ran managed to say something other than "If you're not buying anything, then get out," 17 times. Of course, it would actually be better if the redhead had said something else and not 'baka.'

For some unknown reason, Ran seemed to be picking on Ken a lot these days, if Omi had to count how many times Ran had called Ken that in the past month, he was willing to bet that the number surpassed 1000. Even Youji thought it was a tad harsh to be calling the brunet with that word that many times and Youji's usually the one that teases Ken mercilessly, although it was more of a mutual teasing than anything else. With Ran, however, it's a different story. He's not teasing. At least, that's what Omi thinks.

Ken placed the vase on the counter, being extra careful with it. He honestly didn't know what was up Ran's ass, but he sure didn't want anything to do with the moody redhead.

"Kenken," A singsong voice spoke up from behind the brunet. Ken turned around, grinning at the sight of Youji.

"What's up Yotan?"

"How about that date you promised me, eh?" Omi suppressed a chuckle, knowing this routine like the back of his hand. Yes, Youji and Ken loved this little banter although Omi wasn't sure whether or not Ran does. He cast a nervous gaze at their leader, gulping at the murderous look he had on his face.

"A date?" Ken asked, raising an eyebrow. "Who do you think I am, one of your little girly-girls?"

"Come on Kenken, how can you say no to a thing of beauty?" Youji asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Ken laughed, shaking his head.

"Only if you take me out to dinner and swipe me off my feet, Yotan." Ken replied, winking at the older male. Youji chuckled, draping an arm over Ken's shoulders, grinning lazily at the shorter male. The chuckles stopped when Ran stalked over, however. Sending a live-threatening glare at Youji, he shoved the list of orders at the older man and pointed at the stockroom. Youji sighed, sent a grin at Ken and began to work.

Ken managed a smile at Youji, but it quickly disappeared when he saw the look on Ran's face. "Baka." Again, that word. Ken lowered his head, hiding brown eyes from sight and went behind the counter to help Omi.

Ken made sure no one was around as he tiptoed downstairs. He didn't want anyone to find out what he was doing. He was in enough trouble as it is. He flinched slightly at the thought of Ran. As if by some force of nature, possibly the doings of the fates, at the moment that Ken thought of him, Ran appeared.

"Speak of the devil." Ken muttered under his breath, sighing. "Konban'wa, Ran." He said, speaking normally. The redhead glowered at him.

"Ken." It was a warning, that much the brunet knew, but all he could do was stand there and scowl right back.

"What?"

"What the hell was that?"

"What the hell was what?" Ran looked positively livid, but Ken wasn't about the back down. No way in hell.

"That..._thing_ with Kudou." He said as he waved his arm in the air to emphasize the poorly made point.

"Oh, you mean the _flirting_?" Ken asked innocently. "What about it?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Ran growled, stalking towards Ken. Now, despite the fact that Ken could easily take his leader on a fight and possibly win, there were times when there was just no way you can stand your ground with Ran. This was one of those times.

He hadn't realized that he was moving backwards until he found himself backed against the wall. And with Ran glowering down in front of him, Ken was pretty much trapped. He sighed in defeat, knowing that he couldn't play games anymore.

"What's it to you, Ran? I'm a single guy, I can flirt with whomever I want to." Snapped Ken, glowering back at the taller male.

"Oh no you don't." Warned Ran. "You're not changing the topic, Ken."

"I'm NOT changing the topic, Ran! It's damn frustrating to have a boyfriend that no one knows about! As far as Yotan and Omi are concerned, we don't even like each other!" Exclaimed Ken, the anger gone from his face. The exasperation was evident on his face and he looked absolutely flustered.

"I don't want anyone to know about us, you know that." Ran glared, but his voice dropped down a notch and there was even a hint of tenderness to it. Ken sighed. He lowered his head and let his bangs cover his eyes. The very sight of him was so heartbreaking that the glare the redhead carried disappeared from his face and it was Ran's turn to sigh.

"Baka." Ken's eyes snapped up when he heard that dreaded word. Eyes shining with hurt, but they were quickly shielded as Ken's gaze dropped to the ground. But Ran caught a glimpse of it and was alarmed by it. 

"Ken? What's wrong?"

"Eighteen times, Ran." Muttered Ken. "That's eighteen times today. I hate it when you call me that."

"Call you what? Baka?" Ken nodded, not looking up. "You're upset because of that?"

"That and," Ken paused, frustration evident in his voice. "I don't want to pretend anymore, Ran." He sounded weary and there was defeat in his voice. Something Ran wasn't particularly fond of, least of all when it comes from Ken.

"What...are you saying?"

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." Ken said truthfully, looking up. "If things are going to remain this way-"

"Ken,"

"Then lets just stop seeing each other altogether." Continued Ken, disregarding Ran's attempt to interrupt him. "I'd rather things just go back to how it was then to keep something this special like some sort of filthy secret, something to be ashamed of." He was scowling by the time he finished and was glaring at Ran. To his surprise, his lover didn't look the least bit guilty. In fact, he was grinning! Grinning like an idiot, Ken thought with a snarl.

"Are you finished?" Ran asked, the amused grin never leaving his face.

Of course, Ken had always been someone who appreciates beauty. And a smiling Ran is a sight to behold after all...However, his mood was far too foul to be wiped away by a grin. So instead of breaking into his own grin like he always does, his eyes narrowed further.

"What do you think?" Was the sour reply that Ran received instead. He had to admit that he was slightly surprised when Ran's hands rested on his shoulders, however. And when that grin softened to something close to warm and loving and caring—well, it was something so sweet, Ken could have sworn he was going to get cavities—he couldn't resist the urge to gasp.

Ran leaned forward, letting the foreheads touch. "If you wanted the others to know, all you had to do was ask. I don't mind, Ken, honestly." Eyes blinked in bewilderment.

"But you said-"

"Changed my mind." Ken rolled his eyes, but the grin appeared anyway.

"Bastard."

"Baka." His eyes narrowed again.

"If you call me that, I'll keep on calling you bastard." He threatened, prompting Ran to shrug.

"Only if you think of that as a term of endearment, as I do." Shocked laughter escaped Ken's lips and he shook his head.

"You're weird."

"Baka." And he proved his words with a kiss.

Hoping for review...not holding breath. x_x


End file.
